The Angel of night
by lucy lou who
Summary: "Her body was heating up more than it had ever done previously and was awash with feelings of anger,fear and dare she say it lust."  please read to hear more. please spend a second to review.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to any of the trueblood characters created by Charlaine Harris and have just borrowed some of her characters for my own amusement. (Please don't sue me)**

**Chapter 1**

**Fear shook through her as she headed to earth at a relentless velocity, her mind racing with thoughts.**

**Would she make it in time? Was she doing the right thing? what would her punishment be for disobeying her orders?**

**Her mind flashed back to the last time she had done as much many years ago when she was still a child.**

"**Allegra!, you were told to stay at home where it is safe, do you know what could have happened if you had been seen?" bellowed the great size of a man before her making her tremble with the sheer commanding that his voice portrayed.**

"**I'm sorry father. I was only looking ,I am sure I was not seen .It's just that ...well there whole world interests me, I find it so..."She was cut of midsentence by her father in not as such a scary tone as before repeating the same words she had heard many other times in her life.**

"**It is against gods will for you to visit the earth plane child. You are much too young to be going there. I should take you to stand before him and let him deal with you. He would take your little wings Allegra, is that what you want?"**

**Panic rose through her at that threat, to lose ones wings seemed a terrible fate to her for to lose ones wings meant that you could no longer be an angel.**

"**Please father don't take me to him, I'll do as you tell me from now on. I won't disobey you ever again swear on it. I don't want to lose my wings please father please!"**

**I had run to embrace my father then to feel the security I had always felt with him close to me , Squeezing my arms around his legs and resting my head on his thigh, the highest my Childs height would allow me to reach being that my father was so tall. He had proceeded to swoop me up in to his arms and wrapped his beautiful and large wings around us both telling me he did not like to scare me but I needed to understand that earth was not safe for angels to be roaming around ,especially young angels who had no idea of the evils that lurked there.**

**She was no longer a child. She was a fully grown angel now who excelled in all her trainings of Heaven. She was an amazing flyer who was faster and out manovered many Angels twice her age, she was more than capable at combat defeating easily all opponents who had been placed before her. She only downfall she had been told was her mind or more specifically her way of thinking. It had been deemed too much like a human's way of thinking and her teachers had tried hard to change that but to no avail. **

**She had grown from a small and gawky fledgling to a beautiful and capable Angel. Many suitors had wished and tried for her hand for eternity but none had interested her in the slightest. She preferred to be alone where she could come and go as she pleased and did not have to answer to anyone.**

**Her mind snapped back from her childhood memory to the task she had in front of her in the here and now.**

**Hurtling towards earth the thought struck her that perhaps she should have bowed down to traditions of her people and took a mate to spend eternity with and whom to have children with but she shook that thought quickly from her head knowing that woman of her kind have to give up battle and adventure when they joined with a male and spend their time raising children and caring for all her family's needs. She was not the mothering kind. She was a free spirit who loved the frill of the unknown.**

**Her thoughts returned to the matter at hand, the creature she was racing towards. Did he truly deserve her help? In the eyes of the lord he did not. Allegra had made her case only hours ago at the heavenly courts in front of God and his trusted Arc Angels which included her very own father.**

"**I ask you all to listen to my reasoning's and allow this creature a chance at a true and rightful death and a place in Heaven. He has been more compassionate and shown more humanity in the last 60 years than most humans show their whole lives." She turned her complete attention to God then adding "Is it not your way to allow absolution for all sins committed to those who ask for forgiveness? He has proven he is sorry for all his past crimes. So much so that he has decided to meet the sun and be no more. Surely you can see this is wrong. He was once one of your beloved children and has tried hard to forsake his second nature of evil that was forced upon him." Her eyes' pleading with her leader to see what she thought was right and true.**

"**He is a creature of evil Allegra. Heaven is a place for humans to spend their afterlife not Vampires no matter how much they are sorry for their sins. His sole was forsaken long ago when he committed haenus crimes towards my children .This can never be forgotten or forgiven." Came the ruling voice of God from his throne high above his beloved Angels of court. "I have made my decision on this and will hear no more of it in my is no place in my domain for a creature such as he, no matter how sorry it is for it's actions. End of descussion!" The last sentence had been roared towards Allegra to make his point clear.**

"**Agreed" Had been the conclusion of all the other Angels present at court but Allegra had other ideas. Leaving the court she decided she would take matters in her own hands and do the only thing she knew she could even if that meant disobeying her lord and peers.**

**She was seconds away from earth now and had a steely resolve to do what she thought right. She would take her punishment for her actions knowing that she had followed and stayed true to her own heart. Reaching the hotel roof she acted quickly when she saw the burning vampire.**

**Godrics pov**

**Sensing that strange emotion inside that all vampires feel just as the sun rises Godric turned from the human they called Sookie who was crying for him and removed his shirt fully prepared and ready to meet the sun. It had been over two thousand years since he had seen the sun and he hoped it was as beautiful as he had remembered it.**

**As he finally begins to feel the heat of the rising sun start to burn at his cold dead flesh he is disturbed by the voice of Sookie gasping and pointing towards the sky. Following her gaze he is awestruck by the mass of light moving towards them at a phenomenal speed. In less than a few seconds the mass of light had reached the roof where it was met by the sight of the burning vampire and the now screaming state of a girl. Was this Godrics true death come to collect him he wondered. **

**Suddenly two huge wings of white feathers appeared from the light and were wrapped carefully and tightly around the vampire. Seeing all this Sookie gasped loudly before fainting and falling towards the ground. Before she had reached the ground the winged mass had lifted Godric and was heading in the hotel roof door and out of the sun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again i would like to say that i do not own any rights to any of the trueblood characters and have only borrowed them from Charlaine Harris for my own entertainment.**

Chapter 2

Closing the door behind her Allegra gazed down at the burnt mess of a vampire in her arms. She felt so much pain radiate from him it brought a tear to her eye.

"Even you deserve a chance at heaven little one "she said while gazing at the Vampire wrapped in her wings.

Godric had never heard such a soothing voice in all his years on earth and immediately felt at ease with her. Suddenly he heard the noise of what sounded like a hundred birds taking flight resound all around him until he was uncovered by her wings. Staring up at the creature that had stopped him from burning he was awestruck by the beauty in front of him and beautiful she was.

Eric who had been in his hotel room crying tears of blood for his maker who had gone to meet the sun was now sensing pain from his maker along with something else. That something was amazement. Knowing his maker had not met the true death through their blood bond he sped from his hotel room at a speed few could posses and in to the lobby to be met with an unbelievable sight. There in the arms of a stunning looking woman was his maker.

Staring at the scene before him for a second then rushing forward towards it quickly

"Godric "was all he could manage to say before the wave of pain coming from his maker through their bond rushed through him.

"He is weak "Allegra said "We need to lay him down"

Eric stalled for a second struck with the feelings the girls voice sent through his body. If he could get still get goose bumps then he was sure he would have felt them right at that moment.

"NOW VAMPIRE" her voice came again snapping him out of it.

"follow me "was Eric's reply moving to a door and swinging it open to reveal a large hotel room with no windows and very little else but a bed ,a couch and a few other furnishings."Here lay him on the bed"

Allegra done as she was told and laid him gently on the bed watching the tall blonde vampire who had showed her to the room lean over her casualty and whispered "Godric "in a voice laced with worry.

"Do not fear vampire, I am here to help the little one." She said to him and proceeded to move towards Godric.

Eric for a second took a closer look at this female in front of him. She was beautiful he thought taking in her strange violet coloured eyes and shining brown hair that reached to her waist in gentle waves. Her scent was a mixture of wild flowers and fruit laced together and she had a pair of large exceptional white wings that reached down the whole length of her body... hmm her body "well a body I'd love to have my way with" he thought to himself. It was amazing to him that even as his maker lay in agony before him he could still think about sex.

"I'll give him my blood to let him heal "Eric said as he flicked out his fangs to pierce his wrist and feed his maker.

"No "Allegra quickly interjected before the vampire could do what he planned."He shall feed from me and receive the gift I have brought him"

Eric was about to say no but the look of trust and determination shining from the girls eyes was enough for him to allow her to continue. In a flash she had lifted her white dress and retrieved a small blade from the holster around her thigh which she proceeded to make a cut on her wrist with.

"Drink Godric .do it now "Allegra commanded the small vampire who's head she had in her hand while she held her bleeding wrist to his mouth.

The Vampire who minutes ago was willing to die obeyed her words and started to drink tasting the most succulent blood he had ever tasted in all his being. He started to gulp at Allegra's blood greedily after a minute while gripping tighter on to her arm making her gasp.

"Godric enough" she breathed starting to feel weak "Please Godric"

Eric seeing Godric was getting lost in the girls blood and drinking viciously stepped in and grabbed him knowing that his master took a different outlook on life and did not kill anymore, forcing Godric's mouth from the girls wrist saying "You are going to injure her Godric, this ...creature that has saved you."He wasn't sure what this girl was since he did not believe in heavenly beings and had never come across her kind before.

"I am no creature" the girl managed in an insulted tone before she fainted, heading towards the floor. Eric moved quickly to catch her before she could impact and lifted her towards the bed all the while getting lost in her delicious scent. Holding her in his arms for a few seconds above the bed he wondered what this girl was and dare he say it, who she was. The notion amused him for he never wondered who anyone was unless he could use them to his advantage.

"Place her here" Godric said motioning to the bed beside him and snapping Eric out of the thoughts he was lost in while holding her. Eric did as his maker asked then turned to Godric to inquire how all this came about when he was stopped by the strange sight that was Godric.

"You look...Human"whispered Eric hardly able to beleive his own eyes

Godric staring at his hands, feet and torso with disbelieve. He could feel blood pumping through his veins for the first time in over two millennium. The coldness of the room affected his body and made the hairs stand on end and there in the centre of his chest was a...dare he say it ..."A Heartbeat "the word escaping his mouth like a silent whisper.

"Yes you do have a heartbeat Godric. I can hear it loudly as I speak. "Was all Eric could manage to say. He was shocked beyond belief which had never happened to him in all his time as a vampire.

"I think you are right Child for I can feel my own heartbeat, and what a strange feeling it is to me "was as much as Godric could say through his own shock.

Eric stood glancing from his maker who now had a heartbeat to the girl on the bed beside him for a few seconds. "What kind of magic is this? "He exploded "What is she? How long will it last? Is it even magic?"

He made to reach for the girl but was stopped by an unseen force joined with a deep commanding voice from behind him.

"You will not harm her life drinker.I will not allow it."

Both Eric and Godric turning to where the voice had come from were shocked by the sight that stood before them.

There at the opposite end of the room stood a man who was easily 9 feet tall with the broadest chest and the thickest arms either of the vampires had ever seen. He had hair the darkest of browns with a beard that matched and eyes that were greener than grass. Spread behind him in a threatening manner where wings so large and white they were truly hard to look upon.

"What are you" Godric asked. Eric noticed the shock in his maker's voice but focused completely on the sight in front of him.

"Surely even you have heard of an Angel after your many years on earth "the Angel announced in a regal voice.

Eric and Godric glanced at each other quickly then back to the awesome Angel in front of them then glancing at the, it was now known, Angel who was out cold on the bed.

"I see it is too late" the Angel sighed while looking at Godric then to the sleeping Angel.

Eric was sure he seen true pain wash over the big Angels face but it was gone in a second and replaced with the look of anger that had adorned it before.

"To late for what "Godric asked

The Angel who had moved to the bed and was now leaning over the sleeping Angel turned back to eye Godric and replied angrily "To late to stop my wilful daughter from making the biggest mistake of her entire being." Sighing deeply the Angel continued "She has given you life has she not?"

"So I am alive then...I am truly human once again? "Asked Godric

"Yes" was the simple reply of the Angel.

"How is that even possible "Eric remarked while at the same time trying to allow everything that had happened sink in.

Answering Eric the Angel said"She has fallen from heaven and gave him her life "turning to Godric he continued" She has given up her place in heaven so that you might one day gain entry."

Eric and Godric gazed from one another to the Angels, neither of them really knowing what to say.

"You. Vampire, you will come here and give my daughter some of your blood .she will die if you do not and if that happens I will take my vengeance out on all your kind. "The Angel commanded

Eric never one to be told what to do by anyone who was'nt Godric squared his shoulders and replied" No one tells me what to do Angel...no."

"Do it Eric" Godric interrupted "It's the least we could do after all she has done. I command you to do."

Eric feeling the command from his maker wash through him headed for the girl in the bed while thinking that even as a human Godric could still command him. This he found interesting.

Reaching the girl he knelt beside the bed and bit in to his wrist then placed it over her mouth letting the healing liquid that was his blood run down her throat under the watch of her angelic father. The girl who was still somewhat unconscious drank the blood in an automatic reaction until he pulled his wrist from her when it was decided she had had enough to survive.

"Thank you Vampire" the Angel who had commanded Eric give his daughter blood said in a truly thankful tone."I could not bear to watch my daughter fade away. What is your name Vampire?"

"I am known as Eric"was his reply "and yours?"

"My name is Gabriel "replied the angel "and this is my daughter Allegra. I thank you again Eric or what you have done."

Eric simply nodded his head towards Gabriel in acceptance of his second thank you.

Gabriel then turned to Godric and said "I hope you prove my daughter right and make the best of this new life you have been given. It would be a great sin not to after all the arguments my child has endured over you."

"I swear I will live a right and proper life atoning for my past sins. This you may not doubt." Godric stated while bowing his head at Gabriel

"Good .then let us say no more while I wait for my daughter to arouse from her slumber" That was the last thing either of them uttered in the next few hours while they waited for Allegra to awaken.

**Well guys that was chapter please review and let me know what you think as I would love some feedback. If you got any ideas or info and how you think my story should continue let me know. I will be trying to update every day or two while is have the time so keep reading .thanks all **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any rights to any of Charlaine Harris true blood characters and am only borrowing them for my own amusement.

**Chapter 3**

Allegra feeling the darkness lift from her mind and the light invade her eyes, breathed in deeply letting a small moan escape her lips. She could feel a strange energy circulating around and through her body. Trying hard to focus her mind she heard her name spoken urgently to her.

"Allegra...Allegra can you hear me? answer me Child .say something."

"Father" she mouthed as she slowly opened her eyes and focused on the familiar face before her, The memories of what she had done filling her head and washing over her like a massive wave of realisation.

"Allegra why? Why did u do it?"

Allegra seeing the pain and disappointment in his eyes didn't know how to answer her father.

"Answer me!"

Taking a deep breath she replied "He would not have been able to gain a place in heaven had I not done it Father. A place I fully believe he deserves"

"He's a Vampire" her Father bellowed "He does not have a place in Heaven .This you know."

Taking another deep steadying breath she continued "This Vampire has shown more Humanity in the past 60 years than most men do in their lifetimes Father...I could not agree with the decision that was made. I will bear the consequences of my actions knowing that I followed what in my heart I knew was right."

Allegra knowing g that this argument would never end began to sit herself and look around the room, her eyes resting on the Vampire who was the source of all the arguments. Smiling deeply towards him she started "You look well Godric, so alive"

Godric raced to her bedside grabbing both her hands in his young fingers and looking her squarely in the eyes began thanking her with a sincerity and honesty which she not experience from any other creature.

"You are welcome little one" she replied placing one hand on his face before again removing it and glancing round the room.

Her eyes landed on the large Vampire who stood watching what unfolded in front of him. Taking him in for a few seconds she was struck by the beauty of him, this tall Vampire with blonde hair swept back of his face. A penetrating gaze of the bluest eyes along with a pale skin with the look of alabaster were his to own. "Yes" she thought .This creature was truly magnificent to look upon.

Slowly dragging her eyes away from the Vampire who was now boring his gaze right through her skull, she was met by a loud noise echoing through the hotel room. She knew exactly what it was .It was the order from god raining down upon them from the sound of his great horn informing them of her punishment for disobeying him.

Her heart started to race in her chest as she listen to the commandments .Surely she had picked them up wrong she thought as the panic seeped through mind and soul.

Looking to her Father for confirmation she got her answer without any words being spoken. His face and eyes were filled with a sadness she had not seen there before and she knew instantly that she had not heard wrong.

In a second before anyone had time to react, she was lifted by the unseen mite of God to the centre of the room where she was suspended in mid air as her wings were splayed out as far as they would reach.

That's when she felt it, the most tortures and searing, burning pain she had ever felt starting at the tips of her wings racing down to the soles of her feet.

The unbearable pain raced throughout her intensifying with every second until she could take no more and she screamed. She screamed with every ounce of her soul.

With a final burst of intensified pain her wings ignited and burned completely until there was no trace of them left on her body.

Released from the unseen force Allegra dropped to the ground where she once again felt the darkness creep over her mind and the world slip away from her until there was nothing but black.

"Allegra "her father moaned racing to her now unconscious side and scooping her up into his arms. He had tried to reach her when God was delivering his wrath but could not get past an unseen wall that had been placed before him by God to no doubt keep him from interfering.

"What the hell was that" asked Eric who was now beside Gabriel watching the Angel hold his daughter.

"That was the wrath of God."Gabriel replied not taking his eyes of Allegra.

"I don't understand." Added Godric "What do you mean the wrath of God?"

Gabriel looking up from his child looked towards Godric and said in a deeply hurt tone "This is her punishment for helping you. She has had her wings taken and will no longer be able to get back home. She must now stay here for eternity as punishment for her crimes"

Godric could see the pain of what had happened burn in Gabriel's eyes and felt a great sorrow fill the room over the events that occurred.

Allegra started coming round for the second time this night to the voice she knew to be her father and one it took her a few moments to recognise.

"So what you are telling me" Eric scoffed "is that GOD has punished her for helping Godric by banishing her to earth? Well that really is a merciful God you have then is it not."

"Do not talk of God in such a manner Vampire He has a reason for all he does even if we do not yet understand it or agree with it"

Letting a groan escape her mouth as she opened her eyes she was met by the sight of the most beautiful and deep eyes she had ever gazed in before. Focusing better now she Realised they belonged to the blonde vampire. She could see many years hidden in those eyes and it intrigued her before she realised that she had been looking into them for much longer than she would like. Just as she was about to look away she was filled by a strange feeling sweeping through her body. She had never felt anything like it before. It started in her core and rushed through her body up to her brain and down finally resting in an area of her body that made her blush. She mused over this strange and alien feeling for a moment deciding it was uncomfortable and yet at the same time pleasing to her.

"Where did that come from "she wondered?

It felt like hours instead of seconds before she could gather her senses and shift her gaze from the vampire. Instantly the memory of what had happed rushed back to her .turning towards her father she asked,

"Is it true then? Am I to stay here and never return to home? To you? "

She felt the truth in this question slowly destroy her before her father could begin to answer.

"Yes Allegra .it is true"

Allegra could hold the tears that had built up behind her eyes no longer and they burst forth from her. She cried for everything she had had and lost, everything she would not gain, her father, her home, and her few friends. The life she knew was now over.

Gabriel seeing his daughter in such distress wrapped her in his arms and attempted to comfort her as much as he could but he knew it would do no good. How could anyone be consoled after losing what she had lost?

Eric watched the scene in front of him. Normally people crying before him made him uncomfortable but somehow this girl had made him feel the weight of her loss. He found her hard to look away from and wanted nothing more than to study her face in all its saddened state. He quietly wondered why he was thinking such things. He would be better turning his back on this and leaving. Glancing at Godric he could see his maker sitting on a chair at the side of the room watching the same as he had been while quietly crying.

The sight of Godric crying unsettled him greatly since he had never witnessed this sight in all the years he had been with his maker.

Suddenly for the second time that night the room was filled with the horn God once more and Allegra realised it was the signal for her father to leave and return to heaven.

Gabriel having given his daughter a kiss on her cheek began to retreat from the room.

"Please Father, please stay..., or take me with you. Do not leave me here to never see you again, I could not bear it, how can I live without you seeing you, hearing you. Never to feel you comfort me or chastise me even. Please father." Allegra begged feeling the weight of what was coming fill her with sorrow.

"You will see me again Allegra. This I promise you. I will always be with you in here" her father said while bringing his hand up and resting it above his heart. "I want you to stray true and know I will always be with you. I love you child, never forget that"

With one final wave of his hand the room filled with a flash of light and he was gone.

Allegra closed her eyes for a second praying that she would as her father had said, see him again. Steadying her breathing and pushing all her emotions down to her stomach she stilled her mind.

Slowly she started dragging herself off the bed where her father had left her until she stood. Feeling a light headedness take over her for a second she placed her hands on the small table that was beside her until the haziness had passed. Turning to look at the eyes she felt upon her she gazed from one set to the other. Eric was staring at her with curiosity but Godric was weeping profusely. Immediately she went to the weeping Godric and knelt beside the chair he was residing in.

"Why so sad little one" she asked while gently rubbing his back to give comfort.

"Because of me and the life you thought me worthy of you shall never return to heaven. You shall never be with your father. I cannot help but feel this is all my doing. Had I not attempted to meet the true death then you would never have saved me. I cannot help but feel guilty." Was his tear felt reply.

The pain and guilt she seen in Godric's eyes touched her sole and she knew immediately she had done the right thing giving him life.

"Listen to me Godric for I will only say this once. I do not regret nor shall I ever regret saving you from the sun. Seeing you like this only strengthens my convictions about you and what I have given you. Touching his face with her delicate fingers she continued "all I ask of you is your word that you will live your new life right in the best way that you can. I have given you a second chance Godric .a chance at a real life with love ,pain, happiness, sadness, with children ,sunlight, old age and someday death with passage into heaven. I will never regret this."

She then leaned towards Godric and lightly placed a kiss on his tear streaked face before giving him a warm smile.

"I won't fail you. I won't let myself" Godric chocked through his tears.

"Good" she said standing and heading for the door "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some air and see the sky"

As she made her way through the corridors she had previously carried Godric in his hour of need she took in the plain white walls and the wooden doors with simple gold numbers attached. Not a place of beauty she mused to herself before reaching the door to the roof and heading through it. She was surprised to find it was once again night and realised she must have been passed out for longer that she had first thought.

As she stood gazing up at the night sky full of stars she let her mind wander to thoughts of what had happened and what she would now do since she was banished. Losing track of how long she was standing with her head pointing towards the heavens she was suddenly disturbed by feelings of curiosity that washed over and through her. It took but a second for her to realise that these feelings were not her own.

Eric who had finished his discussion with Godric had left him to sleep a little and had found himself drawn to the angel on the roof. He stood there for a few seconds feeling a curiosity build in him over this girl before speaking.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked

Looking for a second at him before turning her gaze back to the sky she answered him.

"I am fond of the stars vampire and from now on it seems they will be the closest to home I can ever be" Reminding herself once again that she could not go home. A single tear escaped her eye and slowly started trickling down her face.

Moving swiftly to her side Eric swept away the tear with his fingers then taking the girls face in his hands to face him he said "I want you to know that I owe you a great deal. You have given me back my father and lost yours in doing so. It was honourable and I will not forget it quickly. Seeing Godric now I understand that you have given him the one thing he truly desired and thought he would never again have...A true life. Thank you."

Eric had never in his years as a Vampire said thank you to any one and found it hard to relay the last to words although he truly meant them. He had less than twelve hours ago left his maker to meet the sun on this very rooftop and would have stayed by his side had his maker not commanded him to return inside. Now because of this girl Godric was alive in more ways than either of them had ever thought possible.

"You owe me nothing Vampire though I am grateful for your words. "Replied Allegra. She could tell that this vampire found it difficult to say thank you since the words seemed to have to be forced out of his mouth and she appreciated that he had gone to the trouble of saying them.

Gazing back up at the sky she sighed "have you ever been alone Vampire? Truly alone?"

"I have" he answered

"I am truly alone. I have never been so before. Even when my father couldn't be with me he always had someone there...although" she smiled to herself "I do believe he never quite trusted me to be alone."

Thinking the last part over she was sure it was because of all the trouble she found herself in.

"Why was that?"The vampire asked

"I do believe he thought me a trouble maker, I had a tendency as a child to get into a little trouble ...well a lot of trouble although I never purposefully set out to do it"

"Interesting "The vampire mused while turning to face Allegra fully.

"Well this I can promise you Allegra. You will never be alone. You have had my blood so you are now bonded to me. This bond will last an eternity as long as one of us is still alive."

"You're bonded to me!" She screamed, the words slowly sinking into her. "You gave me your blood! When? How? This is not possible" she could feel the anger begin to rise deep inside her.

"When you were unconscious, you were very weak ,near passing so your father commanded that I give you my blood and heal you, I should think you would be grateful." he sneered seeing the obvious anger begin to seep through her facial expressions "As long as you are bonded to me you will never be alone."

"Fool" screamed Allegra "it is you who are bonded to me." Her mind racing with the implications of this information.

"No...you are bonded to me "Eric countered "I will not be bonded with you unless I drink your blood."

"I am not Human" she screamed " It doesn't work that way with Angels, it is you who is now bonded to me, I will feel your presence and always know where you are ,I will feel your emotions, I..." she stopped there realising they alien feelings she had felt earlier had been coming from this Vampire.

She felt the anger surge through her at a ravenous speed and in one swift move she had the vampire gripped tightly around his throat and had pinned him to the ground slamming him with a force that even surprised her.

"Why" She demanded "I would have healed on my own! I do not understand why my father would tell you to do such a thing"

She felt another wave of emotion sweeping through her body. The same hot rush of emotion she had felt down stairs while coming round from her blackout. Realising it was coming from the vampire who was now pinned beneath her she focused on it more. That's when it hit her; this hot feeling that flashed through her body full of heat and energy then settled in her most delicate parts making them tingle and tighten was lust. This was a feeling she had never experienced for herself before and it shocked her.

Eric answering her questions and pulling her focus to him and away from the strange sensations said "I do not know why your father would have me give you my blood knowing the outcome but seeing as you saved Godric I did not see a reason not to give you it although had know it would bond me to you and not the other way around I would have refused"

Letting his words sink in for a second then looking back down to him she was overtaken once again with the feelings radiating through her.

"Vampire" she began only to have him interrupt her briefly.

"Its Eric if you don't mind" he sneered then she watched as he dragged his eyes down her form, which had him held to the ground, and then slowly dragged them back up .his eyes lingering on her legs and chest then focusing fully on her eyes again.

She felt another wave of heat rush through her as he did this.

"Then Eric, can you tell me what about this situation can you possibly find lustful" she asked with more curiosity than anything else.

Pulling his face into a small tight smile he replied "You"

Before she registered his last comment properly she found her hand had been removed from his throat and she had been flipped and was now the one pinned to the ground.

Leaning down on her with a hand beside each shoulder he stopped an inch from her face before saying "I find you a turn on, you are what makes these feeling of lust flow from me. Since the moment I saw you in the lobby with Godric in your arms I wanted you, I wanted to posses you, feel you naked form next to mine, do the most unimaginable things to you. You are what I am lusting for."

Allegra 's mind was racing and she was finding it hard to breath, her breath coming in small gasps that felt like an effort to manage. Her body was heating up more than it had ever done previously and was awash with feelings of anger, fear and dare she say it Lust. A lust that was all of her own making.

Mentally slapping herself for feeling such a thing she took a much needed deep breath and as calmly as she could manage she said "I am not for anyone to posses. I am mine and mine only. That's the way it has always been and that's the way it will stay. Now please get off me!"

"Fine "he replied "play hard to get. It makes it all the more fun for me, but I will tell you, I have never had anything I've wanted stay from my grasp. I have had all whom I have wished and you will be no different!"

Allegra felt fear take over her at his last words. She felt him lean in even closer to her and then suddenly press his cold lips against hers. For a split second she succumbed to the electric feeling that flashed through her before exciting every nerve ending in her body before sanity finally kicked in followed by an uncontrollable rage. Suddenly the purest white light soared from her body with unbelievable power and threw the vampire from on top of her to across the roof where he lay dazed for a second.

**Well guys that was chapter 3. Please, please review. I would love some feedback on my story. Good or bad. I'll take it all into consideration. Thanks to all who have read it so far. Chapter 4 on its way in the next day or so...well as soon as I get the time. (P.s Lil thanks for the review. I hope the length is more to your liking **** and the story keeping you interested!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any rights to any of the trueblood characters. These belong to Charlaine Harris and I am only borrowing them for my own amusement.**

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a really busy time of it lately .Thanks to the guys who reviewed, I loved to hear that u like my story so far and will try my hardest not to disappoint you.**

Chapter 4

Eric having been thrown across the roof by a light which came from Allegra lay dazed for a second before racing to his feet full of curiosity anger.

"What the hell was that? More of your magic?"

Ignoring his questions Allegra straightened her back and began with a warning for Eric "Never touch or speak to me in that manner again. Do you understand me?"

Eric didn't like the tone she spoke to him in. He felt displeasure melt through him. He never let anyone talk down to him and was not willing to start now.

"Now you listen to me Allegra , I will talk to you as I please "his face tightening in to a menacing sneer "and as for touching you, I could tell that you liked it before your little firework display so don't try and act like you didn't, your fooling no one." Moving closer to Allegra he continued "Now some advice, I have never aloud anyone to dictate to me and I have no intention of starting. Do you understand me?" he finished copying the tone and words Allegra had used which he knew were getting to her making him pull his face into a barely recognisable small tight smile.

Allegra was inwardly seething. Just who did this man think he was? She would have left the roof at that moment if she had not seen the smug smile creep onto his face for a second before being hidden once again by the expressionless mask he usually wore. Had he thought he'd won the argument? There was no way Allegra would be backing down to such a creep.

"Now some advice for you _vampire_ "she put emphasis on the last word "do not think that you could ever overpower me. I have power you will only ever dream of and if you force me to I will use it."

Allegra turned then to head back inside but was stopped when she felt a breeze rush past and was met by Eric who was now directly in front of her.

"So it's back to calling me vampire is it" he casually tossed at her while giving her a look that was all together seductive and knee trembling.

It baffled her that he could change his moods so quickly as she unlike him was still seething from their last heated verbal exchange.

Allegra walking round the vampire in her way tossed over her shoulder "I will call you by your name only when you are being decent enough to deserve it and no other time." She had been filled with anger while giving him them last words but she had fought hard to keep a cool calm exterior in front of him since he so evidently got a kick out of watching her boil.

"And what about when you are loving me? What will my name be then lover?"

Allegra turned to look at the now grinning vampire for a second before turning and heading quickly through the door and away from his beautiful eyes, feeling all her anger subside and be replaced by embarrassment that made her cheeks burn. How he irritated her so she thought.

Entering the building her mind raced with the thoughts and feelings this vampire brought about her soul. He is beautiful to look upon but highly annoying and extremely arrogant. The way he spoke to her angered her greatly but there was something else lurking there, something else to it..."surely I didn't enjoy it!" she thought. She had never before had anyone talk her like he had done.

Forcing the unwelcome thoughts out of her mind she was interrupted by the blonde female she had encountered on the roof while saving Godric.

"Well high there, I'm sookie" the girl said, her voice full of bubbeliness.

Allegra stared down at the hand that was now outstretched towards her before looking back at the girl who was now looking expectantly at Allegra.

When Allegra didn't move sookie seemed to realise something and retracted her hand quickly looking a little embarrassed

"It's nice to meet you sookie. I am Allegra" she said, all the while thinking there was something different and strangely comforting about this girl.

Allegra realised after focusing on the girl for a second just what it was that had caught her interest. "What are you?" she asked sookie "you have a lot of light in you like I do. Not nearly as much but it is there all the same, a pureness of soul"

"I do? "Replied sookie "I'm not sure what I am, I thought I was just a telepath but lately I'm not sure. May I ask what you are?, I don't mean to be rude it's just... well it's just you sure looked like an Angel to me last night ,with the wings and all I mean but I don't see them now so maybe I was wrong"

Allegra smiled thinking that this girl, who was now talking a lot through nerves she supposed, was truly a nice human who radiated love from her. Allegra decided then that she could like this Sookie very much.

Taking a deep breath she answered Sookie who was gazing at her with big brown eyes full of innocence. "Well Sookie, you would be right. Last night I was an Angel. Although now I am what your people would call a fallen Angel."

"Wow... well gosh I never met an Angel...well a fallen Angel before. Never even dreamed I would meet one. Thank my lucky stars! It really is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Sookie said while looking like she would burst happiness over both the women.

Allegra grinned widely for the first time since she had been here. "Thank you Sookie .That's very nice of you." This girl really was lovely and Allegra hoped she would be able to spend more time in her company since it seemed she would be living on earth a very long time.

"Well Sookie I am on my way to Godrics room right now but I can't seem to remember which door is his. If I'm honest I had been in such a haste to get some air and didn't think to look at the numbers adorned upon it."

"Oh please let me "Sookie smiled "I know what its like. All these lobbies look the same"

"Thank you Sookie" Allegra said as she followed her new friend through the lobby until they stopped outside a door with the number 206 on it.

"I'm sure this is the one" Sookie said

Opening the door both the women entered to find Godric staring at his reflection in the large mirror that hung from the wall.

"Godric you're alright, Thank god but...well you look alive" Sookie breathed

"That sookie is because I am alive" he answered turning to face the women.

"But how?" Sookie asked with eyes like maltesers protruding towards Godric.

"Well I have Allegra to thank for that "he said while motioning towards Allegra.

Allegra could see Sookie about to bombard her with multiple questions so raised her hands in a "stop" motion and said "It's a long story, perhaps I could tell you another time?"

"Oh sure "Sookie answered with a look of disappointment sweeping across her face for a second "I understand"

Allegra deciding to change the conversation asked Godric "So what do you plan to do with yourself now Godric?"

Gazing of for a second before answering Godric replied"

"I have always longed to see the blue waters of the Caribbean ocean. It is not so nice at night; the waters seem black under the moon." Sighing deeply he added "that is but one of the things I wish to see in the sun."

Turning to face Allegra he spoke again "and what of you Allegra? What will you do with yourself now you are bound to earth? Where will you live for instance?"

Allegra felt a slight panic push through her at the thought Godric had ignited in her mind. She had not started to think about where she would live let alone what she would do with herself.

"In all honesty Godric, I had not even begun to think about that. I have nowhere to go. I do not know what I will do yet." The truth in those words beginning to burn a whole in her mind and heart.

"Come with me" Sookie piped up.

Both Allegra and Godric turned towards the smiling blonde as she continued

"Come live with me. I have a spare room going to waste you could use and everyone is real friendly in Bon Temps. I'm sure you would like it. I could even get you a job if you wanted one...Do Angels even work? God I've got so many questions for you." Sookie losing track of her first statement for a second was caught up with the thought of an Angel waiting tables at Merlottes.

"No Sookie. I could not impose on you like that besides the fact you hardly know me and..." She was about to continue when a gush of air entered the room and Eric appeared adding his thoughts to the conversation.

"I think it is a good idea for you to live with Sookie. It is close to where I will be which makes it easier for me to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" She asked thinking the only thing she needed protecting from was him and his gaze that made her stomach tighten and flip whenever he looked at her.

"There are many a creature out there I am sure would just love to get their hands on you. It is not every day we have an Angel in our midst and by the intoxicating smell you have I'm guessing your blood would be a delicious meal for them."

"Eeeew" both Allegra and Sookie voiced at the same time. Although exchanging blood was a part of all Angels mating practices Allegra had never been intimate with another and truth be told she always found the whole idea of drinking another's blood off putting.

Speaking up she said "You know as well as I do that protecting myself is not an issue or have you forgotten so quickly of our little encounter on the roof?"

Allegra could see a faint glimmer of displeasure shadow his face before being replaced by the usual unanimated look. Sookie seemed interested by the words exchanged between Eric and Allegra but it was Godric who spoke.

"What does she mean Eric?"

"I was simply relaying my gratitude for what she has done for you. When I mentioned giving her my blood she was, how will I say, not so gracious?" He answered his maker.

"That's not how it went. This you know." Allegra retorted feeling a twinge of desire at the scene on the roof making her ashamed and angry at her body that defied her.

"Please excuse Eric for whatever he has done to offend you" Godric said while turning to give his child a reprimanding look "He can be a bit... full on shall we say but he has other redeeming qualities although I am the first to admit they can be hard to see." Turning back to Allegra he continued "as for living with Sookie I could not think of a better situation. She is beyond kind and friendly and I am sure she would help you settle greatly in this world. I also must agree that having Eric so close by is a must for this world is full of evil creatures that would stop at nothing to claim you. You are a rarity that as far as I know none have ever encountered."

Godric who had now finished talking was staring at Allegra with a look that was urging her to accept.

Allegra looked from Godric to Sookie who stood with a smile from ear to ear. She really wasn't sure whether to accept or not "Well ...I'm not sure...I mean..."

"You could always stay with me .the closer you are the easier the job of protecting you." Eric piped up while smirking towards her.

"Sookie's sounds perfect "Allegra said quickly. A little to quickly she thought when she saw the smile spread across Eric's face.

"Good .Its settled then. You will be heading to Bon Temps in the morning and I will be heading to more exotic climates." Godric added ending the discussion.

"Well I'm beat" Sookie admitted "I'm gonna head to my room and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Allegra. I hope I'll see you again Godric. I really hope you enjoy your trip "She added in a truthful and honest voice. As she was heading out the door she stopped for a second to glance at Eric. A nod of her head while saying "Eric" was all the goodbyes she gave him.

"Miss Stackhouse "he replied all the while keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Allegra.

Allegra watching the cold exchange decided that she had made a good choice in living with Sookie and found herself looking forward to it.

As Sookie left she found a deep yawn escaping her own mouth and realised she too was "beat" as her new blonde friend had put it.

She looked expectantly to the bed then to Godric who understood immediately what she desired and motioned his hand towards the bed saying "please Allegra feel free to get some rest. I suspect it is much needed after the day you have had. Eric and I must head down to bar and discuss things. You will not be disturbed"

"Thank you "Allegra replied while making her way to the bed. Looking towards Eric who had still to take his eyes of her, she took a leaf from Sookies book and said simply "Eric" then giving a slight nod of her head continued towards the bed while smiling inwardly at herself. She could tell by the flash of emotion in his eyes that it annoyed him.

She watched both Eric and Godric leave before stripping her dress of to leave her naked. Crawling in to the bed which she found very comfortable and cool on her skin she let her mind wander to think of all the things that had happened that day as well as what her new life with the humans would bring. Lastly she found herself thinking of Eric and the kiss he had given her before giving into the grasps of a heavy deep sleep.

Eric having finished discussing business with Godric had waved him of after being left with strict instructions to tell the members of his makers nest that Godric had met the sun. If they were to find out he was now human they would demand to know how and this in turn could put Allegra in danger which neither wanted.

Entering the hotel room he was met by the sight of the sleeping Angel who he could tell was naked since the sheet that had obviously been covering her had now slid down to leave the view of her bare back there for all to see.

He stood at the end of the bed watching her back rise and fall with the deep breaths of sleep.

Glancing at the travel coffin he was to sleep in for the daytime journey to Shreveport he grimaced. Why would he sleep there when he could lie beside this beautiful woman he thought?

He slipped his clothes of and climbed in to the bed next to Allegra instantly feeling her warmth heat his cold body. Her smell was intoxicating. Reaching his hand to trace his fingers lightly up and down the small of her back he watched her muscles tense before he heard her sigh and come round from her sleep.

Watching her rub her eyes and slowly turn to face him he thought that she must be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What are u doing?" she asked while smiling at him through sleepy eyes.

Eric smiled gently and answered "looking at the most enchanting thing I have ever seen in all my years "

He watched her blush at this. "Thank you Eric "

"Ahh so it's back to calling me Eric then. I must say I like you very much when you are sleepy"

"I like you very much when you are like this "she replied "it seems you do as Godric suggested have redeeming qualities"

Eric found those violet eyes staring deeply into him. If he had a heart he was sure it would be beating wildly right now.

"I will be like this with you and you alone. No other will see this side to me" he whispered towards her.

Eric watched as she slowly moved her face towards his before stopping briefly as if she was unsure of her actions then continuing until her lips gently met the coolness of his own for a tantalising second before she began to move away again. Eric not satisfied with just one kiss caught her jaw gently in his hand and tenderly began kissing her willing lips.

He felt a deep passion flush through him and kissed her even more deeply easing his tongue into her waiting mouth and massaging it with hers which she returned to him with just as much feeling .In a flash he moved her on to her back and was on top of her pressing his body against hers while still kissing her. This action causing her to moan passionately into his mouth turning him on greatly and making a low growl escape from his throat.

Slowly his lips left hers and worked their way down her throat to the point of her pulse which made his fangs flick out. He gently scraped them across this sweet spot causing tiny droplets of blood to seep slowly from her skin. Eric began licking the amazing tasting blood from her neck which caused her to shiver with pleasure. Slowly he continued to kiss a line down her chest till he reached her erect and ready nipples. Taking one in his hand and lightly nipping it while taking the other in his mouth beginning to tease and suck it making her gasp with pleasure. The noises she made caused his cock to twitch with anticipation. He left her chest and headed back up to her mouth where he claimed it completely. Slowly he dragged his hand down her body to her most heated area. Gently touching and rubbing her clit he heard her breath coming in short and ragged gasps. Hearing her breath like this made him rub her a little harder and faster. He felt her buck her hips towards him in wanting so he slowly slid one finger into her hot wet pussy making her moan loudly. Eric stopped kissing her to look at her face as he continued to slide his finger in and out of her building in speed to match the urgency in her moans. Sliding a second finger in to her tight pussy he watched her eyes flash open for a second before closing again with the feelings of ecstasy he was causing her. He could wait no longer to feel himself buried deep inside her so removing his now slick fingers he spread her legs further before positioning the head of his throbbing member at the entrance of her vagina. Looking her square in the eyes he asked "are you ready"

"I've been ready for you my whole life" she breathed

Suddenly Eric's eyes flashed open taking him a few seconds to focus. Finding himself alone in his coffin he growled "fucking dream" he could feel the hardon in his jeans straining against the ruff feeling of the denim and causing him discomfort. Trying to return to the confines of sleep he decided there and then he would do whatever it takes to claim the Angel for his own.

**Well guys that's the end of chapter 4 .I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Sorry it took so long to post. PLEASE PLEASE spend a second of your time and review .I really would love some feedback on how you think it's going so far. Good or bad. Thanks again the guys that reviewed. Hope this chapter up to standards. X**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the rights to any of the true blood characters, these belong to Charlaine Harris. I have borrowed them for my own amusement.

**Chapter 5**

Waking up with the door banging Allegra groaned the sleep from her system. Dragging herself up from the warm comforts of the bed she wrapped the bed sheet quickly round her naked form before rushing to answer the impatient knocking on the room door.

"Come on sleepy head, It's time to head home" Sookie beamed "You're going to love it there and ..."

"We're heading now?"Allegra asked cutting Sookie of mid sentence while at the same time making a grab for her dress.

"Yeh, we gotta head in like 5 minutes if we're gonna make the flight back to Shreveport. Jason's waiting down stairs for us."

"Jason?" Allegra asked

"Oh, I forgot to mention huh? Don't worry he's just my brother. He's real nice, I'm sure you will get on real good. Oh and I told him under no circumstances is he aloud to ask you any personal questions. Whatsoever."

Allegra took a deep breath before looking at Sookie with a smile on her face and saying "Thank you for that Sookie, I can tell you this, if he's anything like you then I'm sure we will get on just great" before turning towards the bathroom to freshen up before their quick departure.

Within five minutes both girls were now in the hotel lobby along with Jason waiting on their car coming to pick them up for the airport.

Allegra being introduced to Jason noticed straight off that the siblings looked alike even though neither one had agreed with Allegra when she had voiced her thoughts. Jason was a little taller than Sookie with the same blonde hair and deep dark brown eyes. He also has the same excited electric energy as his sister although he was missing the light that Allegra had felt in Sookie last night.

"So Sookie tells me your moving to Bon Temps, although to be honest I can't get my head around anyone wanting to actually move there, not that it's not a nice place. It's got lots of real nice people and stuff it's just, well lots of bad stuff..." Jason was interrupted by Sookie

"Jason she doesn't need to know everything about home right now, she's got enough to think about without you filling her head full of stuff that is over and done with already."

"Your right Sook, Sorry Allegra" Jason sheepishly said

"Its fine Jason, perhaps you could tell me about it all some other time" replied Allegra

"That a date then...eh ... not a... u know what I mean...so "Jason feeling flustered changed the conversation quickly "So where you from Allegra?"

Sookie screamed at her brother for the second time "Jason, I've already told you not to bombard her with questions. She gotta get used to the idea of living in Bon Temps and not have to worry about filling you in on her life story!"

"Jeeze Sook, God I was only asking"

"Don't you go using the lord's name in vain Jason Stackhouse!"Chided Sookie.

Allegra stood back watching the interaction of the siblings with a smile on her face. She had been an only child growing up and had often wished for a sibling of her own.

Before Jason could ask anymore awkward questions about Allegra the car arrived to take them to the airport.

Allegra had never been in a car before so carefully watched Sookie and Jason enter the car before doing the same herself. After the car had started and they were on their way to the airport Sookie leaned in close to Allegra and whispered "Sorry about Jason, I told him to not ask questions of you but my brother... I sometimes think he was born with half a brain!"

"Don't worry about it. However it did make me think that other people will ask me of my past, Jason won't be they only one to wish to know my history, it is a humans nature to be curious. What should I tell people?"

"Your right, the thought has crossed my mind Allegra. We have to think of some reason for you to be coming to live in Bon Temps. Something believable. We also have the problem of explaining the colour of your eyes, don't get me wrong" Sookie continued seeing a puzzled look crawl over Allegra's face "Your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen but not one human has eyes to match yours, so naturally if they get close enough to see them then they will no doubt ask questions."

"Ah I see Sookie, we have many obstacles to overcome before I can be called a human then?"Smiled Allegra

"You got me to help you overcome them all so don't worry about it. Lets just enjoy the journey there and forget about these small problems for now, we can sort it all out once we are home and settled."Whispered Sookie while taking hold of Allegra's right hand.

"That sounds good to me Sookie. Thank you for this al..."

"shh say no more about it"

Both the girls followed Sookies advice and said no more about it, instead they talked about different things like Sookies job, her Vampire Boyfriend, (which surprised Allegra upon hearing although the Angel did not judge her new friend as she is wise enough to know that love is not discriminating and so neither should we be.) and her friends from home.

Allegra felt at ease with Sookie and her brother. She could feel the goodness radiate throughout them. before Allegra new it she had been on her first ever aeroplane and was now in her second car journey of her life, the next stop was to be her new home for a long while and she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous about what she would find.

After an hour of travelling in the car that had picked them up from the Airport they were pulling up outside Sookies house having already dropped Jason of at his own home.

Stepping out of the car Allegra stared at the house which was to be her new home for the foreseeable future.

"So what d'you think?" Sookie asked with a proud look on her face.

"It's beautiful" was Allegra's truthful answer. She had never been this close to a house before and was looking forward to seeing inside of it.

Sookie guessing Allegra's thoughts said "well come on then, let's get inside and I'll give you the tour"

Entering the house and leaving Sookies luggage in the hall Allegra followed Sookie from room to room completely entranced by the beauty of it all.

"It really is wonderful Sookie, you have so many beautiful things. I really am grateful for all your doing to help me."

"Aww that's sweet but in all honesty your doing me a favour living here with me. It gets a bit lonely by myself since gran ..."Sookie stopped short feeling the pain of losing her gran wash over her for a second before pulling her face back into a smile. "This will be your room Allegra. It was my gran's, I hope you like it."

Allegra entered the bright room which had a large wooden bed with summery patterned covers which matched the curtains. A vanity table and chair sat at the opposite end of the room and a large wooden wardrobe sat at the side. It was decorated simply with a few ornaments here and there. Allegra felt at home straight away in this room.

"It's lovely Sookie, Truly it is. I feel very relaxed here. Thank you."

"Well good, I'm glad to hear you say that. Gran always went out of her way to make her home comfortable and welcoming. Ok well I'm gona unpack my bags then head to the kitchen to make us something to eat. If you like you can take a shower while I do all that then we can think of a cover story for u to tell people while we're eating. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me, just one question though...what is a shower?"

Sookie looking like she would explode with laughter rained it in and answered Allegra "Don't you have showers in heaven? No I don't suppose you have. "Added Sookie answering her own question before focusing back on Allegra "It's a way of getting washed, you know clean. Come and I'll show you how to work it."

Allegra followed her friend into the bathroom where she was showed how to work the shower as well as a quick run through of shampoo, conditioner and soap.

Allegra watched and listened to everything Sookie said before watching her friend leave for a second only to return with a towel, which it was explained is for drying her body, and some clothes to wear once she was dry.

"Enjoy" was the last thing Sookie said before leaving to get on with her tasks.

Twenty minutes later Allegra stepped out of the shower and began drying and changing in to the fresh clothes she had been given. She had loved the feeling of the hot water cascading down over her body removing any aches and pains hidden beneath her skin. She had enjoyed the fragrant smells of the shampoo and conditioner and was impressed by the fragrant softness which was now her hair.

Dressed in a pair of shorts and a light blue t-shirt Allegra left the shower room and headed down stairs to where she could hear Sookie moving around in what she had been told earlier was the kitchen.

On entering the room her nose was filled with delicious smells of food which made Allegra realise she was very hungry.

"Hey Sookie"

"Well hey; I was beginning to think maybe you had washed yourself down the drain" giggled Sookie "So how did you enjoy your first shower then?"

"Oooh Sookie, it was amazing. I think I am in love with your world even more than before. How strange that something as simple as warm water raining over you could feel so good." Gushed Allegra

"Well great. I'm glad you liked it. Now sit yourself down and let's eat."

Allegra doing as she was told sat in one of the seats around the table and had a plate of delicious smelling food placed before her.

"Wow it smells wonderful. What is it?" Allegra asked

"This is pancakes, this is bacon and this is eggs" she said pointing to the different foods "Now dig in before it gets cold" ordered Sookie

"Yes master" answered Allegra before doing just that and "digging in."

Chatting casually while they ate the conversation turned to what Sookie called the "cover story"

"So it has to be something believable we tell people because trust me they will ask. People round here are pretty interested in everyone else's business" Sookie stated

"Well I really don't know what I should say" considered Allegra "a friend visiting perhaps?"

"No that won't work. Everyone knows my friends and the fact that I've never left Bon Temps to make any new ones doesn't help. They would see right through that, it has to be something believable and at the same time serious enough to make people think you wouldn't want to talk about it too much" said Sookie

"Ok i'll keep thinking then" said Allegra while reaching for the glass of juice in front of her.

Suddenly Allegra heard her father's voice say "arranged marriage"

"Father?" Allegra breathed standing quickly and searching the room for his presence. Nothing but Sookies wide eyes met her stare.

"Did you hear him Sookie?" she asked quickly

"All I heard was you saying father, sorry. What did you hear Allegra?"

"My Father. I heard his voice as clear as if he was standing in the room. He said Arranged marriage. Strange thing to hear huh... maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me but it sounded so real"

"That's it" shouted Sookie "that's what we will tell everyone...you're running from an arranged marriage"

"What?"

"That's your cover story , we will say that you were to be married to a real evil, old ,nasty man so you ran away and ended up in Dallas where I met you and when I heard you needed some where to stay I brought you hear. " Sookie said smiling obviously happy with the story.

"People will believe this?"Asked Allegra

"Of course they will and if anyone asks you more questions about it you just say you find it hard to talk about, most people should back of after that." Sookie frowned then continued "As for the colour if your eyes, we will say it is a genetic defect of some kind ok? You happy enough with that?"

Allegra thinking over the story agreed that she was happy enough to go along with it. "Sounds good Sookie, if your sure people will go for it then that's good enough for me. So now that's done with what now?" Asked Allegra

"Well what would you like to do?" asked Sookie

"Hmm I would like to see a little of your world. I have never been permitted to walk around and see all the beautiful things there is." she replied

"Well that" smiled Sookie "is something we can do. I got a few hours before I godda go to work so I'd be happy to show you a little."

"Thanks Sookie"

Grabbing her phone and keys as she headed out the door Sookie turned to Allegra and said "no worries, it's my pleasure. Now let's go"

The two girls headed out in to the beautiful day deciding to head to the lake behind Jason's house cutting through the cemetery so Sookie could say hi to her gran.

Allegra noticed the darkness that swept over Sookies face every time she mentioned her gran before she would replace it with a smile and decided that Sookie would tell her more about what happened when she was ready so she wouldn't ask about it.

They spent a while at the cemetery then even more time at the lake before heading back to the house to get a cool drink and relax for a while before Sookie had to work.

Ok guys that's chapter five done, it is kind of a boring one I know but the next chapter will be better I promise. Sorry it took so long to post but it's been pretty hectic here lately. Hopefully all will be back to normal soon. Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their alerts. Please stick with it guys and tell me what you think, all reviews welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any right to the true blood characters and am only borrowing them foe my own amusement.

**Chapter 6**

The girls having been out for a long walk were now back at the house enjoying some cool lemonade and some chat. Allegra could tell by Sookie's face that there was something she wanted to ask but for some reason wasn't so taking a large sip of her juice she fixed her eyes on Sookie and asked "What is it you wish to ask? Do not be shy"

Sookie looking like she was about to deny it took a deep breath then asked the question which she had been dying to ask since Dallas "Well...I was just wondering if you would tell me how you turned Godric human."

"Ahh that's no secret Sookie" Allegra told her friend "I gave him my blood to drink which made him turn into human."

"Really? "Said a somewhat shocked Sookie "so if a vampire drinks your blood it makes them human?"

Allegra saw something flash over Sookie's face which she couldn't decipher. Answering her friend Allegra said "No, not anymore. I gave Godric the life force that was in my blood. He had to take it all so now my blood won't do anything for a vampire but feed them."

Seeing disappointment sweep over Sookie's face Allegra realised what her friend had been thinking before. "You were thinking that perhaps I could make Bill human again?"

"For a second there, yes I was... but no matter" continued Sookie "as much as I would love for Bill to be human and have a normal life with him I know I would miss the perks that come with dating a vampire if you know what I mean" giggled Sookie while raising her eyebrows in a knowing way toward Allegra.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Sookie"

"You know ...sex" said Sookie whispering the last word

Allegra was even more confused now as well as intrigued to know what made her friend blush and smile so much. "Sex?" What is this sex you talk of?"

Sookie blushed even deeper as she searched for the right words to explain to Allegra "Sex, em, making love." Seeing that Allegra still wasn't understanding she continued "You know, when a man and a woman join together in a very ... intimate way"

"Oh, I see, now I understand" blushed Allegra feeling a little embarrassed but none the less making herself ask "and this sex as you call it, what is it like?"

It was now Sookie's turn to be embarrassed "Haven't you ever been with a man...eh... angel before?" Said Sookie looking puzzlingly at her friend

"No, it is only permitted between those who are bonded together " replied Allegra " I refused to be bonded to anyone and have my life changed forever so naturally I have never been intimate with another before although I must admit I was always curious to know what ...goes on shall we say?"

"Oh I see. Well hmm its kinda hard to describe really and I've only been with Bill so I don't know what being with a human man is like but I have been told that doing it with a vampire is allot more...fun than doing it with a normal man. What I can tell you is that from my experience it makes me feel the most intense feelings of happiness, ecstasy, pleasure and lust I have ever felt." Sookie who was now hiding her face behind her hands continued "oh Allegra I can't describe it to you, no one can. It's something you gotta experience for yourself before you can understand it."

"Ahh. And do you think I should? Experience it I mean" asked Allegra

Sookie being caught of guard with that question mumbled for a few seconds before saying "I don't see why not. I mean you're not an Angel anymore right? Just promise me one thing Allegra"

"What would that be?"

"I want you to promise that you won't just do it with any person. Make sure you have feelings for that person"

"What kind of feelings do you mean?" asked Allegra unsure of what her friend meant

"I mean real strong feelings of love. You got to care real deeply about him Allegra" replied Sookie

"Ah I see now. Alright Sookie, I promise." Allegra smiled at sookie while pondering the fact that now she was no longer in heaven she could partake in the old custom of joining with another before Sookie interrupted her train of thought by saying

"I know ... I've got some books, romance novels. It will describe it for you better than I ever could. It's where I learned about love and sex from...you can read yes?"

"Yes Sookie, I can read every language on this planet. It is taught to us throughout our youth at home" answered Allegra

"Good. I'll give you them to read then but like I said it nowhere near the real thing but..."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Glancing at the clock Sookie got excited and said "That'll be Bill. He said he would stop by before I start work tonight. I can't wait for you to meet him" she gushed while hurrying to the front door and swinging it open with a big smile on her face that was soon replaced with a scowl.

"Eric..."

**ERICS P.O.V**

Waking before the sun had set Eric arose from his travel coffin which was now residing in his office at fangtasia. Running his hands roughly through his hair as he headed for the shower room down the hall he growled "Allegra"

He had spent the day dreaming of the Angel, no doubt due to the blood bond he had made with her. It annoyed him that he had given her his blood without knowing the bonds it implied.

Thinking of what Godric had asked of him before leaving he decided he would shower, change, deal with some paper work for the club then head over to Bon Temps to inform the Angel of Godrics wishes.

The very thought of Allegra made his manhood quiver expectantly.

"Damn her" were his last words before he stripped of his clothes and stepped under the streaming water of the shower forcing himself to block out all thoughts of Allegra.

An hour later he had reached Sookie's porch and was about to knock when he was distracted by the conversation he heard coming from the two girls inside.

"No not anymore. I gave Godric the life force that was in my blood. He had to take it all so now my blood won't do anything for a vampire but feed them"

Eric listened carefully to the girls talking about how Allegra could no longer turn a vampire human. Good news he thought to himself. He could now bite Allegra without becoming the thing he despised most...humans.

He could hear Sookie gushing about the pathetic excuse of a vampire Bill. "She really is simple" he thought before becoming very interested in the way the conversation had headed.

He heard Allegra ask Sookie, "What is this sex you talk of" and felt himself get a little turned on.

"So she's a virgin" he though "now that is interesting"

If there is one thing Eric loved in his women it was innocence and this girl had it in heaps. He had thought of Sookie being innocent once but the more he had met with her the more he realised it was more naivety than innocence.

Listening more to their conversation he was pleased to hear that Allegra was very interested in finding out what sex was like. "I could show her more than any pathetic human could he thought" while at the same time enjoying the silkiness of the Angels voice seep through the house in to his waiting ears.

He heard Sookie, talking about giving Allegra some romance books to read of love and sex which he did not agree with. The last thing he wanted was Allegra to be prudish and expect truelove along with the conventionally boring sex which was what all they type of books promoted. Quickly he knocked the door before Sookie had a chance to retrieve said books and brainwash Allegra into thinking about love and sex the way she did.

"Eric... I wasn't expecting you here." Said Sookie, as she stood at the open door.

"Well are you going to invite me in or just stand there looking gormless?"

Looking offended by his last remark Sookie, huffed "why don't you tell me what you want first, and don't talk to me like I'm an idiot Eric."

"I am here to speak with Allegra, Not you Miss Stackhouse" Eric said coldly. He had no intention of pretending to care today. He had other things on his mind.

"Well I'm not inviting you in! You can speak to her on the porch if you so wish." Slamming the door in his face he could hear her stomping in to the living room and telling Allegra that he wished to speak with her and was waiting on the porch. He would have to deal with the Stackhouse girl soon. She was not showing him the proper respect he demanded "after all" he thought "he was no Bill Compton"

Much to Eric's agreement Allegra didn't keep him waiting and came outside to stand on the porch.

"You wish to speak with me" she breathed in the smooth tingling voice that Eric had dreamt about all day.

"Yes" he replied "Godric left me with instructions to give you some things. I see you are wearing some of Sookie's clothes which do nothing for you by the way. I have brought some money for you to buy some clothes to wear." He said while handing an envelope to Allegra before continuing "Also I will be requiring your attendance at my club tomorrow night where I will have more essentials to give to you."

"Essentials?" wondered Allegra aloud

"Yes. You will need identification to prove you are human as well as a drivers licence if you wish to own a car. If you do not have the correct papers then you are in danger of being removed from the country. Do you understand?" Eric asked in a cool emotionless voice.

"Yes I understand" replied Allegra before noticing the small smile appear on Eric's face.

"You know Allegra, there are many other things I could help you "understand" more easily." moving closer to Allegra he continued "I couldn't help hear your little conversation with Sookie. Interesting subject matter and one with which I know more than most. I would be happy to give you a lesson in ... what were the words used ...oh yes, an intimate joining" Eric finished leaning in even closer to Allegra making her visibly unsettled which only pleased him more.

"That won't be necessary Mr Northman." blushed Allegra hating herself for the embarrassment and excitement that raced through her body all at once. "If that's all then I will let you be on your way. I will see to it that I am at your club tomorrow. Goodbye"

"One more thing Allegra, make sure you are dressed appropriately for my club. There is a dress code that must be followed. I'm sure Miss Stackhouse can take you somewhere to buy a presentable outfit for the occasion. And who knows you might enjoy yourself" purred Eric before turning away and vanishing at a vampires speed.

___Eric smirked with himself the whole way back to fangtasia. He knew he affected the Angel in many ways and he would use these to his advantage. Arriving at Sookie's at just that time had been very beneficial to him._

___Allegra stood on the porch for a few moments after Eric had left trying to pull herself together. She hated the way he could get under her skin and evoke feelings towards him she did not wish to feel._

_"__Pull it together Allegra" she mentally slapped herself. Taking a deep breath to steady her breathing she entered the house to find Sookie, pacing in the living room waiting on her return._

_"__Well what did he want?" inquired Sookie,_

_"__To give me this" Allegra said handing the envelope full of money to Sookie, before carrying on "and also to tell me that my presence is required at his club tomorrow night where he will give me what he said are essentials for living here, some sort of papers and a driving licence I think."_

_"__Well he is right there; you do need some sort of identification if you want to live here. Allegra this is a lot of money he has given you here." Stated Sookie,_

_"__He said that I am to dress appropriate for his club and that he was sure you could show me somewhere to get such clothes."_

_"__Appropriate for his club, he's got to be kidding. If you'd seen the way the people dress at his club you would have refused point blank. Hmm we can however drive to Shreveport in the morning and get you a nice smart dress and shoes along with a few other essentials. I'm sure that would do just fine" continued Sookie, "here go put this money in your room somewhere safe for tomorrow"_

_"__Yes Sookie and thanks again for helping me with all this "replied Allegra_

_"__No problem, that's what friends are for "smiled Sookie "Allegra?"_

___Allegra stopped at the door and turned to see what her friend wanted."Yes?"_

_"__I was just wondering what else Eric said since you looked kind of ...flustered when you came back in" asked Sookie,_

_"__Eh... nothing, nothing at all. Just what I told you he said. That's it" answered Allegra feeling her face flush once again with embarrassment. Turning and rushing up the stairs to her room Allegra scolded herself for feeling so embarrassed all the time. It was something she had never experienced as an Angel but now it seemed she would have to get used to if the past two days were anything to go by._

___Ok peeps another chapter for you to read , a little filler before we witness Allegra's first trip to fangtasia. I wonder what kind of fun she gets up to there. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think so far. Thanks guys.___


End file.
